


《記號》

by jessline0324



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessline0324/pseuds/jessline0324
Summary: 刺青師 x 高中生短打57。梗源：@_____Lhg99　(twitter)夭壽乓





	《記號》

這不是自己弄丟的第一個錢包，翰潔很確定。  
上次他拿了三明治就走、把錢包忘在人家櫃台上，再上次他忘在公共游泳池的置物櫃裡，但是哪次都沒有這次來得心痛。他剛領到的打工薪水還夾在裡面，眼看計畫了一個月的發薪大餐就在付諸流水的邊緣，他只得沿著走過的路仔細地一路搜尋，希望在這安靜得連影子都只有他一個的路上遇見奇蹟。  
轉角的車底沒有，路邊的草堆裡沒有，他的眼鏡忘在家裡，翰潔抱著胸口搖頭晃腦地回想著自己到底是在哪裡弄丟錢包的，那麼有份量的玩意，不可能被自己毫無知覺地搞不見啊？

「嘿，你！」不遠處突然有個男人的聲音叫嚷著，翰潔原地抖了兩下，「學生！對，你！」  
翰潔遲疑地回過頭，那個喊他的男人像是憑空冒出來的，站在明明什麼都沒有的路邊盯著他看，往後梳起的瀏海、袖口刷破的背心和破洞牛仔褲讓翰潔很猶豫到底要不要應聲，下一秒這份猶豫馬上因為對方舉起手裡那個眼熟的皮夾而拋諸腦後。  
「我的錢包！」翰潔跑過去，想要伸手去拿、又在與男人對上眼的時候縮了縮，男人倒是相當爽快地直接把錢包塞進翰潔懷裡。  
「這麼大意不行啊，」男人唸他，「這是你生活費吧？要收好哦。」  
「呃，嗯，好，謝謝。」翰潔手忙腳亂地把錢包收進後背包裡，認真仔細地拉起拉鍊、又確認似地拍了兩下。媽媽教過，受人幫助要好好說謝謝，幫自己把打工薪水找回來的恩情在他看來無以回報，他難為情地捏著自己的後頸，「能找回來真是太好了，非常感謝，」翰潔抬頭誠懇地看著男人，「方便的話請讓我請你吃飯！」  
半亮不亮的街燈讓翰潔分不清楚男人是什麼表情，對方模糊的輪廓只大致勾勒出一個桀驁不馴的形象，男人沉默得太久、讓翰潔的手心微微冒起汗。

「...好啊，」男人的說，聽起來像是快笑出來的樣子，但是不用太麻煩，泡個泡麵就好。」  
「泡麵……」翰潔愣了一下，「泡麵會不會太……」  
「不要緊不要緊，我喜歡這種省事快速的食物，」男人說，「很晚了，你該回家了。」  
「喔……」翰潔抓抓腦袋，「那、那可以請問你的名字嗎？我改天來找你！」

男人嘴角往上揚了揚。  
「好啊，」他說，「我叫承衍。曹承衍。」

※

承衍沒想過只是出門買個宵夜也能發大財。  
那個錢包端正地躺在他店門口，小小的、沒招牌的、難以被注意到的刺青店門口，地下一樓的店面耶，到底是怎麼扔的才會把皮夾扔到這裡來？  
承衍嘆口氣、撿起皮夾，那個掂在手裡的重量令他膽戰心驚，這魔鬼氈與防水帆布的材質、該不會是哪個還在唸書的衰毛學生掉的吧？

承衍拿出手機看了看時間，晚上十點、可能剛被落下不久，他決定去一樓馬路邊站個十分鐘，要是遇見正在找東西的人，就去確認一下是不是這錢包的主人；他運氣還不錯，承衍剛踩上最後一階台階就看見不遠處有個穿高中制服的人影無頭蒼蠅似地原地打轉，他直接出聲喊住對方、卻好像讓那個學生嚇了一跳。

是個有點意思的男孩子。  
像顆上緊了發條的小馬達、噗噗噗地說著話，手上還會有在陌生人面前也克制不住的小動作，好似一隻靜不下來的兔子，明明緊張得發顫、還是要眨著眼把話說完，實在很可愛；問了自己的名字便開開心心跑開，都跑出兩步多了還硬要轉身回來鞠個躬，這才滿意地轉身離開，留承衍自己一個人站在通往自己店鋪的樓梯口，傻傻地悶聲笑著。

高中生真的來了，而且是迫不及待地隔天就來，手裡提著兩大包麥當勞早餐，在承衍迷迷糊糊地拉開他那小店門的時候又瞪著兔子眼在原地愣了會。  
「……？」承衍的眼睛根本睜不開，逆著光瞪著門口的高中生好一會才反應過來，往門內縮了兩步，一邊打哈欠一邊指著店裏頭那張他用來畫稿的小桌子、讓高中生把食物放在上面。少年今天戴了副眼鏡，與昨天半夜承衍在路邊撿到的慌張模樣完全不同，看起來真的有那麼點學生的感覺，咧開嘴笑著的模樣好像開心的大型犬，沒睡醒的承衍差點就要伸手揉了。「哥！你有沒有紙巾啊！」高中生在那裏一點也不像是第一次來地喊，「我好像把紅茶碰倒了！」

高中生為了表示賠罪，隔了幾天他又來了。  
然後隔天也來。  
再隔天還來。  
每次來的時候總是興致高昂地看承衍那些工作用的器材，再要不就是抓著張小板凳看承衍畫稿，拿那些承衍隨手塗鴉的小紙片在身上比劃，把每一張承衍的塗鴉都在他自己身上找了個位置安排好。  
「這麼喜歡？」承衍這麼問的時候少年總不回答，只是一邊哼歌一邊把那些小紙片整理好，被承衍逗得急了還會癟起嘴皺鼻子瞪承衍，承衍不知怎地就是喜歡看這個端正漂亮的小孩對自己擠出各種怪表情，更是倍加努力地逗弄人家。

高中生終於想起來還沒告訴承衍自己名字的那天，承衍替他量身打造地畫了個長翅膀的小兔子圖案，特地給小孩看過之後好好地收進書桌深處。  
「反正我也沒有很喜歡兔子。」名叫翰潔的高中生碎念著，在店裡讓客人休息用的沙發上盤起腿散漫地坐著，整個人像一座垮掉一半的山，制服鬆鬆垮垮地掛在身上，托著下巴看承衍準備晚點預約客人要用的顏料——他平常會幫忙準備的，但是承衍知道翰潔坐在那裏裝傻是在跟他賭剛才小兔子的氣。  
「這樣啊～」承衍說，語氣慵懶、彷彿嘆了一口很長的氣，「那如果給你選，你要刺在哪裡？」  
「不刺兔子。」翰潔抬起臉，戒備地說。  
「我沒說是兔子，」承衍無辜地看回去，「我是說刺青，刺個圖案。」  
「隨便什麼圖案？」翰潔問。  
「任何一個圖案。」承衍點點頭。

「唔，」翰潔捲起一邊的制服袖子、檢視著自己的手腕，「這裡好像不錯？」承衍放下手裡的工具，靠過去捧起翰潔的手，用專業的眼光審視著剛才少年指定過的位置，翰潔被他裝模作樣的臭屁模樣給逗樂、卻又記得自己還在生悶氣，嘴角一抽一抽的，「噗…還、還有，像，肩膀、鎖骨，好像也可以？」承衍把翰潔的手托在手心、捧的高高地，空著的那隻手輕輕點了點翰潔的肩膀，順著滑向藏在制服襯衫底下的鎖骨，像某種彆拗的華爾滋，只是他的舞伴一點也不優雅地癱坐在沙發上。  
翰潔被他撓得一直笑、完全忘記自己剛才還試圖發動一場單方面的冷戰，扭動著試圖躲開承衍貼著皮膚滑動的手掌，承衍還牽著他，另一隻手正在背後比劃，指尖隔著一層襯衫在翰潔背上寫寫畫畫，弄得他很癢、很難專心聽承衍到底在說些什麼。  
「這裡，」承衍在他的脊椎上畫著什麼，「這裡可以放蛇的那張…」  
「不要，」翰潔一邊笑一邊假裝嫌棄，「太秀氣的跟我不搭啦！」  
「是嗎？那就…在這裡…」年輕的刺青師傅在小客人的蝴蝶骨上畫了幾個圈，「…刺個冒火的大骷髏！」  
「哎！」翰潔假裝不耐煩地用肩膀頂了承衍一下，「我媽會叫我洗掉啦哈哈哈哈哈！」  
承衍笑嘻嘻地被頂開、轉個圈又湊回翰潔面前，捏著嗓子用撒嬌的奶音說話，「那就刺個不會被媽媽討厭的嘛～」  
翰潔又擺出那個五官都皺在一起的、承衍喜歡的表情，「你就是想叫我刺兔子。」

承衍笑嘻嘻地在翰潔面前蹲下來，半瞇著的眼睛又深又黑，有些昏暗的刺青店鋪裡看不出那對眼眸裡反射的光影；翰潔感覺自己好像會被吸進去，一時半刻挪不開目光，就那麼和承衍互相盯著看。  
「我的確想讓你刺那隻兔子，」承衍緩慢而小心地說，「等你成年，那隻兔子就送你當成年禮，好不好？」  
翰潔開口想說點什麼，唇瓣在他猶豫的時候不停起伏開闔，讓承衍必須不斷提醒自己別分心去盯著嘴唇看。

「…那你也得刺點我畫的東西。」翰潔呼出一口氣，有些緊張與忐忑，但依舊直勾勾地盯著承衍。  
承衍伸手捏捏他的臉頰，不出意料之外又被少年皺著眉瞪了一眼。

「好呀。」  
承衍說。  
「我很期待。」

(end.)


End file.
